


Orange Mug

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Sam Winchester Reader-inserts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Orange Mug

“I wanna go camping,” you sigh, snuggling against Sam’s side. The motel bed is lumpy under you, but Sam’s arm is solid around your shoulders and you don’t want to move. Sam is scrolling one-handed through some news articles, keeping an eye out for anything that sounds suspicious. Dean is snoring in the other motel bed.

“Camping?” Sam says, a little incredulous. He stops scrolling to look down at you. “Why would you want to go camping?”

“Because camping is awesome,” you tell him, curling your fingers into his pajama shirt. “Why not? Do you not like camping?”

“We went a lot when Dean and I were younger, and it was never very good. I’m not really a fan of being cold at night, wet when it rains, sleeping on hard ground, you know.”

You lift an eyebrow at him. “You guys weren’t camping right. You don’t have to suffer to call it camping.”

He chuckles softly. “I thought that was the definition of camping.”

You playfully shove his belly. “No! Camping is supposed to be fun! You can have as many blankets as you want to bring, so you don’t get cold. If you have a good tent and plan your trip right, you can avoid getting wet. There’s lots of options to put under your sleeping bag to make it more comfortable. You can even sleep on a cot. And the food… I don’t know what you guys ate, but food made over a campfire can be the best food. Plus, this year is the best time of year to go camping. It’s so beautiful in the mountains and the temperatures are perfect.”

“Really?” he still looks doubtful.

“Really, Sam,” you tell him. You sit up to look at him seriously. “I would really like to show you how great camping can be. Will you let me?”

He hesitates, glancing from your face to his hands to the laptop, and then back up at you.

“Okay,” he says quietly. “We can do that.”

You barely suppress an excited squeal before pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you, Sam!”

He laughs and loops his arm around your body, setting his laptop on the nightstand so he can tuck your body against his chest. “What kind of gear do we need, in your opinion?”

“Well, I still have most of my family’s old camping gear. My dad’s sleeping bag should fit you. I’m not sure about the condition of the tent or air mattresses, but they should hopefully be good. We’ll have to charge the air pump and clean all the dishes. Other than that, we should be good. I’ll start looking into some potential campgrounds. Dean can come with us if he wants- the tent I have is big enough. We can make a weekend of it.”

* * *

“Camping?”

“It’ll be fun, Dean,” you insist, dragging Sam and his brother down the row of storage containers to yours. You unlock it and roll the door up, eyes scanning the boxes before you’ve even turned on the light. “They should be easy to find… here they are.” You grab the first box and set it by Sam. Two more boxes follow suit, each marked with “camping” in permanent marker on the top. “I’m pretty sure this is all of it.”

“That’s a lot of stuff,” Dean says, watching you rip the tape off each box. “We really need that much to go camping?”

“More, actually. We’ll need to plan out all our meals and make sure we have all the food, pack clothes, extra batteries for the flashlights, stuff like that.”

“This is just sounding more and more boring,” Dean sighs. Sam glares at him. “What?”

“Just give it a chance,” Sam says, nudging his brother.

Dean glares, but keeps his mouth shut. The three of you load the boxes into the back of the Impala and head home. Once there, you spread the gear out in the library and go through all of it with a fine-toothed comb. The tent is still in solid shape and is only missing a couple stakes, which you can pick up from any outdoor supply store. One of the air mattresses- the smaller one- has a hole and won’t hold air. It’s too worn out in other places to make it worth patching, so you add that to the list. The pump for inflating the air mattresses is working fine, but you make a note to charge the battery before leaving.

You’re working through the box of dishes when Sam joins you. He folds his long legs under him and seats himself beside you on the floor.

“Having fun?” he asks, picking up the cast iron frying pan you just set down.

“I suppose, yes,” you reply. “Everything seems to be in good shape except for a handful of items.” You gesture to your list. “We can pick those up on our way to the campsite. We should also probably get a sleeping bag for Dean. My mom’s old bag won’t fit him.”

Sam nods, looking over all the gear you’ve spread across the floor. “This is a lot of stuff.”

“Well, it’s all needed, I promise. This is going to be amazing.” You lean over to press a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Do I get one of those, too?” Dean asks, flopping down on your other side.

You roll your eyes, but kiss Dean’s cheek. “There. Happy?”

“Satisfied,” he says.

“Good, cos it’s all you’re gonna get.” You shoot him a wink and pull a mesh bag from the box in front of you. “Oh, good, my dishes are here. We’re gonna have to wash all of these, but especially” you unzip the bag and dump it into your lap, zeroing in on the item you want so you can hold it up for the boys to see “this.”

In your hands is an orange mug, speckled with white in the classic camping-dish style and decorated with white lettering that spell out “But I think I love Fall most of all.”

“Cute,” Sam says fondly. “I’m guessing it’s your favorite?”

“You guessed right. I’ve had this thing for years, but I haven’t through this box in forever. I’d almost forgotten I have it.”

“We’ll have to get Sam and I some mugs, too,” Dean suggests. “So we can match.”

“Good idea,” you agree. “I’ll add that to the list. Changing your mind about how you feel about this yet, Dean?”

“Not yet. We’ll see when we get there.”

* * *

You spend the next week before your planned trip gathering supplies and planning meals. You’re only spending two nights on the campground, so that’s five meals. You plan for some of your favorites from childhood, including a mountain man’s breakfast, and classics such as s’mores. Dean helps you plan. He’s always enjoyed cooking and wants to learn to cook over a campfire. You’re more than happy to help him learn.

You’re glad the Impala has such a big trunk and back seat, because otherwise you’d never be able to fit all the camping gear. The boys still think you don’t need that much. You’re not sure what their idea of camping is, but you already know it’s nothing like camping should be. From what you’ve heard, it was more like wilderness survival training to the extreme? Definitely not camping, though.

The campsite you chose is in a canyon in Utah, one of many you visited with your parents when you were younger. The trees are beginning to change colors, but haven’t fully started shedding their leaves, and it’s beautiful in your chosen campsite. You quickly rope the boys into helping your set up the tent- not that they’re very helpful. Neither of them seem to have much experience with tents. Dean grumbles the whole time, but Dean grumbles about everything so you don’t let it get to you.

Once the tent is set up, you and Dean start prepping everything for dinner while Sam gets a fire going. You’ve chosen another camping classic- hot dogs. You purposely selected a 100% beef, kosher brand for Sam’s sake; after all, that and turkey are the closest to a healthy hot dog you’ll ever find. Plus, they’re delicious.

“These are amazing,” Dean mumbles around a huge bite of his third hot dog.

You roll your eyes at him, still working your way through your first. Sam is munching on some dried fruit, one arm draped lazily across your shoulders.

“That’s because they’re made of real meat,” you point out.

He makes a face at you, but doesn’t stop eating. Sam chuckles softly and turns his head to press his nose to the side of you neck.

“Thank you for this,” he says quietly. “This isn’t nearly as bad as I thought it would be.”

You smile and tilt your head down to kiss him softly. “Told you so. Wait till tomorrow. You’re gonna love it.”

* * *

The plan for the next day, as far as Sam knows, is to be lazy and enjoy nature. Sam gets up early, like he does, and goes for a walk. It’s been a long time since he’s been in the woods and had the time or been in the mindset to just enjoy the experience. The forest is just waking up around the campground and the silence would be eerie if not for the sunshine streaming through the leaves and the distant sounds of fellow campers. The air is clean and cool in his lungs when he does his morning exercises before returning to the tent.

You’re just beginning to stir, still bundled tight in your sleeping bag while Dean snores on the other side of the tent. Sam kneels by your sleeping bag and leans down to press a kiss to your forehead.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he murmurs, gently brushing your hair back.

“Mornin,” you mumble sleepily, blinking up at him.

“Wanna come enjoy nature with me before Dean wakes up and grumbles about it?”

You laugh, a quiet sound that warms Sam all over. “I would like that.”

Sam finds your big plaid blanket and your shoes, and helps you bundle up so you won’t be cold. You sit in one of the camp chairs while Sam gets a new fire started. He puts on a kettle of water to brew some coffee, following your instructions. When it’s ready, he pours some in your orange mug and offers it to you.

“Thank you, Sam,” you say quietly, accepting the mug gratefully. You cradle it in your hands, watching the fire and letting the heat of the coffee warm your fingers. “I don’t have anything specific planned today. Is that okay? I was thinking the three of us could just spend some time together. No hunts, no phones, no computers. Maybe you guys can finally teach me how to play poker?”

Sam can hear Dean moving around in the tent. “I think that’s a great idea. By the end of the day, you’ll be a pro.”

“If I am, it’ll be because I learned from the best.”

“The best what?” Dean asks, stumbling out of the tent. “Is that coffee I smell? How’d you make coffee?”

“The old-fashioned way,” Sam informs him, already pouring some into a mug. “Come on, join us. It’s about time we had a family day.”

He can see you brighten at those words, snuggling deeper into your blanket. The sun is finally peeking over the mountains, highlighting the rich reds and golds of the leaves with its rays and landing on your face. Sam drags his own camp chair closer to yours, just to see the way the light catches on your eyelashes and plays across your hair.

“We should do this again,” he says quietly, unable to tear his eyes off you.

“Yeah,” you agree. “We should.”

“Will you two quit being all cutesy so Y/N can help me make breakfast?”

Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s grumbling, but you just laugh and that alone makes everything okay.


End file.
